


Until Today.

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, One Shot, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michiru has been feeling rather down lately but has managed to keep it under a facade. Until today.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	Until Today.

Shirou did notice. He saw the was Michiru seemed to get lost in her own thoughts more often, he saw the way she ate less and slept more, he saw all the signs but never once did he think to ask Michiru about it. She still smiled, she still laughed, but everything Michiru did seemed so empty. Every smile was growing less and less genuine, every laugh seemed dull. But Shirou still didn't ask, if something was wrong she would tell him. 

But she didn't. Because Shirou had been through so much, who was she to throw all her issues onto him? He didn't need all her problems crowding his head. Shirou did so much for her, it was the least she could do. Besides just a little homesickness was nothing.

So the two continued on. Michiru pretending nothing was wrong, Shirou acting like he didn't notice. They would go on missions, protecting beastmen, protecting each other. They'd delicately move around each other like not a single thing was off.

Until today.  
"Michiru! Shirou! Breakfast!", Mrs. Horner made breakfast for everyone every morning. Every morning Michiru would come out of her room, groggily say hello, eat breakfast, and start her day.  
Until today.  
Today there was no response from the tanuki girl. Breakfast was too quiet.  
Later that day Shirou knocked on Michiru's door. No response. "Michiru?", Shirou knocked a couple more times before continuing, "I got a call from the mayor, a new mission. You coming?"  
Silence. This wasn't good. Michiru only turned down a mission when she had someone else to help. Shirou was really, really worried but he tried not to let it slip into his voice, "okay, if you change your mind come find me."

Michiru laid, staring at the ceiling. Dried tear tracks stained her cheeks. She listened silently as Shirou talked through the door. Despite his best efforts Michiru could tell he was worried. It reminded her of her mother, the same way she would try and coax Michiru out of her room... though, Shirou was much better at hiding his worry.  
Michiru listened as the footsteps faded, she really was only good at making people worry wasn't she? "I'm so sorry Shirou, I-", her voice broke, "I'm so sorry mom", the tears picked back up, "I'm sorry I made you worry for so long, I'm so sorry I left without saying anything!", she's sobbing now, "I'm sorry I missed your birthday... I love you. I love you and dad and i'm so sorry" 

Shirou sat on roof, listening to the young girl sob. He felt so fucking stupid, of course she misses them! Why wouldn't she? She left her entire life behind! Of course it affected her! Shirou gracefully jumped down onto Michiru's balcony.

"S-Shirou? I thought you had a mission!", The tanuki girl tried desperately to slow her breathing and stop her tears, to no avail.  
Shirou wanted desperately to rush to her side but this situation was new to him and he definitely didn't want to fuck it up.  
"Well, uh, I lied about the mission. I just was worried and-"  
Michiru laughed.  
She fucking laughed.  
Shirou was absolutely bewildered, "wha-?"  
"You where really worried about me??"  
"Obviously! you've been acting weird for weeks!"  
Michiru stilled at that, "You noticed?"  
"yeah, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by bringing it up but, do you maybe wanna talk about it?", Shirou really hoped he was doing good.  
Michiru quietly patted the space next her, Shirou sat down awkwardly trying his best to give the tanuki girl space. Michiru leaned her head on his shoulder as tears slowly streamed down her face.  
"Are you sure?", she mumbled.  
"hm?"  
"I asked if you were sure, i don't wanna bother you with my useless emotions"  
Shirou turned to Michiru, bewildered, "Wha-? They're not useless! Everything you're feeling is completely justified Michiru. There is no reason to be ashamed-"  
Michiru was hugging into Shirou's chest sobbing uncontrollably.  
"I just- I just left everyone! I left my entire life behind! and- and- I miss everyone so much and I feel so guilty!!", Michiru stopped for a moment to catch her breath, "and even though I miss everyone If I left Anima City I wouldn't be able to learn about beastmen and I would miss everyone SO much!"  
Shirou rubbed circles into her back and said, "if you miss everyone so much why don't you visit?"  
Michiru sighed, "If I visit I'm afraid i'll break and just stay. I really, really wanted to go today..."  
Despite already knowing Shirou asked, "Why today?"  
"today... today's my mom's birthday. I wanted to see her.", Michiru glared before laughing, "But you already knew that"

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough fanfiction for this show and so I wrote some. Also this is my first time putting something I've written on the internet so feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
